Erosian War guide
This page is a guide to the invasion of Erosia by the Doom King and his forces, facing the Fucklord. Expect SPOILERS. The spreadsheet made by DukeLeto7 was very useful for the creation of this page. Variables Like the Battle for Yhilin, this war tracks a host of different variables that determine the outcome and consequences of the war: * Erosian Front - the progress in taking Erosia. * Tower Front - the progress in infiltrating the Tower. * Ghenalese Front - Represents the development of the Ghenalese Front (fight against the Lustlord forces). Many of your past decisions and investments will come into play: Army: Too many to cite here, see the tables in this section. Orcs: only relevant in one section, but the consequences can be dire. * Presence of Implevon the Third * Presence of Stark * Talked with Stark at Feroholm shrine in Ch. 4 * Presence of The Impaler * Presence of Ralke Research projects: *Completed: ** Purity research: it allows a Crystal of Stability to be used in custom armor for Vhala. ** Orc Diversification: just better stats in the Army score. ** Unpeople Transformation: Having Dari in the harem (which requires this research) gives a bonus when assisting Ghenalon during the war. ** Base defenses: gives +2 initial Tower Front score in the war. *Started: ** Tower delving: gives +1 initial Tower Front score and gives a slight bonus when assisting Ghenalon during the war (despite the research being incomplete). ** Demon research: changes dialogue during the first demonic attack (no gameplay effect) and gives a slight bonus when assisting Ghenalon during the war (despite the research being incomplete). Past decisions: * Having created the Orcsphere for Balia (it requires a Crystal of Stability) or Vhala's Sanctified Armor. * Have a reserve of 375,000 ProN at the start of the war. * Have supported the Order of Silence at some point (it brings Kalant to the Ghenalese Front). * Have funded the Iron Cudgel in the Headquarters. Harem members: * Harem size * Simon's Level * Robin's Level * Affection values: Uyae (affection locked), Hilstara (affection locked), Janine (affection locked), Orilise (≥ 90), and Ginasta. Items: * Having the following items: Incubus Glove, Orcsphere, Sanctified Plate, Incubus King items: Armor, Shield, Helm, and Pin. Optimal outcomes :Erosian and Ghenalese Front scores need to be ≥ 30 for the best possible scenario or ≥ 25 for the second best. : With a Tower Front ≥ 29 you get the best evaluation possible or ≥ 24 for second best. Tower Crossroads 1 Start by going right to talk with Wendis. It grants you Entity cohesion. Then talk to Orcent, to proceed with some calculations. First the calculations for the main army. And finally the calculations for the fronts. Erosian Pass This section starts with a calculation based on your number of captives during the prelude. There is some branching in this section: some of the events depend if you decided to send troops early or not during the second trip to Stenai. However, there are also events that are common to the two paths. Early Troops path On this path, you need an Early Troops score of 7 or more to enter the cavern. Hold Back path On this path, you need a Hold Back Path score of 9 or more to enter the cavern. Cavern You can talk with the erosian orc for +1 Early Troops Path / +1 Hold Back Path. There's a choice about whether or not to take the supplies from the resistance. When negociating with the resistance, if Ginasta's affection is positive, you get +1 Early Troops Path / +2 Hold Back Path. If her affection is negative but still superior to -25, you get +1 Hold Back Path. There is a cutscene with some fights. The Early Troops Path have one more fight against Erosian enemies: There are then some calculations about the results of your efforts. You're asked to choose between advancing cautiously, or aggressively. Basically, if you've sent troops early, take the aggressive option, otherwise take the cautious one. Now you can choose on what front Robin should focus. The Fucklord's Tower 1 Go left until Aka senses a trap, then right until you stumble upon a disturbance. Then go left again, there will be an arrow on the ground which can be used as a teleporter. To reach the Fucklord's harem, you can do the following: * After the first arrow, take the one on the toppest part of the platform you're on. * Then take the one left of you that points up. * On the platform you're on, there are two arrows that point left. Take the bottom right one. * Arrow that points down. * Arrow that points right. * Arrow that points up. Now you can interact with the Fucklord's harem for some sweet boosts. After that, you can talk to Riala. You're given another choice. Tower Crossroads 2 This section starts with a briefing with Orcent. After that, you get an evaluation of the current Front scores. You can talk with your girls for some relationship points: After that, you can go to the bottom of the camp to investigate a disturbance, which starts an attack by the Fucklord's demon girl. You're given the choice to use a seed of corruption against her, or to keep it in reserve for later use against the Fucklord. If you use the seed of corruption against her, don't forget to pick up the demonic seed. After that, there are demons that appear on the map: There are two types: blue and red (in combat; on the map they're all blue). There a 5 red groups; eliminating one of them grants +1 Demon Score. There are 3 blue groups; eliminating one of them grants +2 Demon Score. However, it's implied the blue groups are not hostiles (it's possible to escape from the fights against them and reshaped-Varia warns that there is something weird with the demons), and killing them adds +1 Thoroughness each, which have negative consequences later. At the bottom of the camp, there's a Solidified Chaos that needs to be taken down. Once he's dead, go talk to Orcent. You'll get some consequences on how well you've hunted the demons. Erosian War Camp Mestan appears if you talked to him previously. Talking to him grants relationship points. You then need to decide where you send him to scout. Witnessing Qum and Carina healing the prisoners grants +1 Erosian Front, +1 Early Troops Path / Hold Back Path, Qum RP and Carina RP. When you've done everything, go back to the orc commander. He can tell you your Erosian Front score. Basically, if you've got 20+ Erosian Front, push to seize the town, otherwise pick the defensive option. Push will also activate the variable Push = ON/OFF which will have consequences later. After making that decision, the Fucklord attacks. You can choose to use spells to support either the orcs or Robin, granting a +2 bonus to whichever is chosen. You can't keep all of your unique orcs alive without this support. Orc Stand At this point there isn't much you can do to influence this confrontation, the results are mainly based on what happened before the war. First, there are some general calculations. Then there are calculations based on your Erosian Front score. Robin Stand Once again, there are some general calculations. Then there are some calculations on how the Tower Front is going. And now for the results: There is then a fight against the Fucklord. If you damage him enough (to 75% of his max HP), he'll be injured from this battle. The Fucklord's Tower 2 This area is pretty straightforward: interact with the girls to unlock barriers, beat enemies, and loot chests. Remember that, as a Tower area, you can jump over small gaps. If you're stuck, search for an area where you can jump. In case that you have any difficulty, check the maps above: FL Tower map.png|A general map of the area. FL Tower 2 teleporters annotated.png| A more detailed map explaining how to advance in the mace section. Sitting on the Fucklord's large throne grants +1 Tower Front. The chest after this throne is a mimic. Here's a list of chests content: * Charm of Great Perversion * Erosian Battleaxe * Huge Mana Potion * 3294 Sx * Huge Lust Draught * Erosian Dress * Three Large Mana Potions * Sexual Charm (Mimic chest) At the end of this section, there's a bigger enemy called Fetish Concentration. Tower Crossroads 3 You can't do anything at this point (it's a cutscene), except reading the dialogues, but there are some calculations behind the scene. At this point, you automatically gain +30 Ghenalese Front, plus some relationship points with Fheliel. Erosian Warcamp Exterior The only thing you really need to do here is talk to the orc leader. Talking to him grants an unavoidable -2 Ghenalese Front. You're then prompted to make a decision concerning where the efforts should be focused. You're then asked to choose where to send extra healers. Tower Crossroads 4 Bottom right of the map, there's a spark that can be interacted with. If Robin's injured, it doesn't do anything, but otherwise it unlocks something for the next section. Top left of the map, there's another spark. Once again, if Robin's injured, you can't do much. If she's not, you gain +1 Tower Front. You can then chose to expand some mana to keep the Anak out. It costs -250 MP for both Robin and Riala, but Xestris comes to negotiate a ceasefire. A little lower there is a static sprite that marks the end of this section. Kanese Tower Foundation You need to prepare as much as you can before fighting off the enemy at the center of the map. * There are three groups of enemies. Each grants +1 Tanurak Prep when beaten. * Top left, you can set a sexual magic trap and get +2 Tanurak Prep in exchange for -500 MP for Riala. * Center right, if Robin isn't injured, you can set an arcane magic trap and get +2 Tanurak Prep in exchange for -500 MP for Robin. * Bottom center, you can set an incubus magic trap and get +2 Tanurak Prep in exchange for -500 MP for Simon. Alternatively, if Simon's max MP is less than 500, he needs at least 300 MP to complete the spell, but it actually drains all of his MP. Because of these conditions, it may be necessary for him to unequip the Tormented Shield. * If Robin interacted with the spark on the bottom right of the previous section, you can go to the bottom right of this one to interact with Mithyn. It grants +2 Tanurak Prep and +1 Tower Front. The Tower sections in general look like they're testing your ability to ration MP or require that you buy mana potions, but you can use character skills to keep mana high. Just kill all enemies but one and then guard while using the following skills. Yarra's Sexual Mana can recharge most characters once per fight. Riala has Mana Masturbation. Simon should have Lust Renewal, and the Incubus Glove (or if you lack that, the Ancient Glove) increases his SP regeneration, in addition to making Support Allies a good way to keep the party standing. Good enemies to leave alive for this would be Tormented or Wild Hunter, which are vulnerable to Corrupt. Also, keep in mind that you'll find 3 Mana Potions later in the war. You end this section by fighting a Mangled node. It's not a difficult fight (despite Yarra's after comments) as is very vulnerable to Sex (3x: Yarra & Riala) and Ice (Robin). Zirantia Zirantia Waystation Starts by talking to the local Zirantians, as it adds to the Zirantia Help hidden score. Of notable interest: * A blond merchant talking about profits, grants +1 Zirantia Help. * A girl talking about the increased security, grants +1 Zirantia Help. * A kid whose mother is missing, grants +3 Zirantia Help if Varia was reshaped OR +2 if she was dominated. Unlocks the attempts to infiltrate the base. * A member of the Divine Claws appears near the tents once Zirantia Help reaches 3, grants +2 Zirantia Help and unlocks the attempts to infiltrate the base. You can also talk to the supply guard, which leads to a choice prompt. Keep in mind that if Uyae's RP are maxed, she won't lose them. Divine Claw base Wynn joins the party for this part. On the very left of the room, there's a switch. Activate it, then move to the bottom left room, where there's another switch. Activate it too, and then go back to the first switch and put it back in its original position. This way you've got access to all the rooms. Clear the chests before moving on to the poison trap. If Altina is present, she can help with the trap. This way, she gains +10 MAT, RP, and Wynn learns Poison. The trap is also much less deadly: getting through it costs -100 MP to both Wynn and Altina, instead of -1000 HP to everyone plus the poison status effect. The ladder leads directly to a minor fight and the a boss fight without the possibility to access the menu in between. Tower Crossroads 5 This section starts by recalculating the auxiliary size, quality and diversity, and then their effects. Then there are the results of the Ghenalon Auxiliary Check. Then there's a calculation based on Auxiliary Diversity to know how well they blended in the Ghenalese army. You're then prompted to chose which front to reinforce. If the subterfuge was successful, Ghenalon is doing fine and there's no need to reinforce it. At this point, the Fucklord launches a magic attack and troops against the base and Yhilin. The counterattack is then checked. The Tower base is then reached by demons. How much damage they do is based on how many blue demons were killed previously. Sylvan Grove There are two groups of elves that can be avoided, killing them anyway adds +1 Sylvan Causalities which is hurtful later. Outside of that, this section is pretty straightforward. Equipping the Tormented Shield will definitely help, in any case. Forest of Flickering Leaves This part is a looping maze. There are four chests, two of which contains loot, and two others which clear removable trees. Among the loot, there are 3 Mana Potions (to make up for the ones used in the Kanese Tower part, if you used potions) and 2437 Sx. Despite the fact that the group is close to ending the denial spell, there is no bonus for not killing the roaming groups of Erosians. Erosian Temple 1 Like in the forest, sparing the enemies don't have much of an impact. Just make sure you take the chest on the top left of the map; it won't be accessible later. The final fight can be tricky, see this section of the Boss page for hints and tips. Zirantian Palace Go to Alluon & Allue's room and fight them. Then you can go upstairs. You'll need to fight a group of soldiers, and then the Fucklord makes his grand announcement. If the Ivalan Church agreed to take measures against the Fucklord, they immediately attack him, and you only lose -1 Tower Front. However, if they didn't, then you lose -3 Tower Front, -1 Zirantia and +2 FL CD. You then need to fight the Fucklord. He's too powerful to be beaten (if you do anyway you'll be punished for cheating-1 Erosian Front, -1 Tower Front and -1 Ghenalese Front), but if you can hold for 6 turns, he'll abort the fight. This turns Endured on. If you don't lose (even if you cheat) you'll get +1 Zirantia and +1 Zirantia Help. Now the Doom King arrives and a fight ensues between the incubi. And now for the results of the DKvFL Check. Tanurak's return Tanurak's back, and he wants to mess up with everything. If your Tak'Kan Tower score is 4 or more, you get +1 Tanurak Prep. Otherwise, you'll have to do with what you managed to get during the Kanese Tower section. There's a calculation based on your Tanurak prep. Then the game checks for how much Incubus Kings items you have (IK Armor, IK Helm, IK Shield, IK Pin). You then suffer some negative consequences based on your Tanurak Strikes score. If - Erosia is On, there are further consequences based on your Erosian Captives during the Erosian Prelude. Likewise, if - Zirantia is On, there are consequences based on your Zirantia Tower score during the Prelude. Erosian Temple 2 You start this section by an unavoidable -5 Ghenalese Front. You then get some consequences based on your path score. And then more results of past switches. If - Erosia is OFF, you get RP with Hilstara. You can then talk to the Orc Captain to choose which front to reinforce. Gryndine River Start by going to the top left of the map and talking to Janine, it'll give you better results if you talk to her first. When talking to her, there are some variables that change your negotiation score. * If the Airship CounterFrom Duke Leto's comment: "The counter adds 1 every time Megail gives you investment returns after the main investment is bought. It's implied that investing by before the Fucklord attacks Arclent (giving you a value of 2 when you talk to Orcent) will give maximum benefits, and the maximum legitimate value is 3." https://thelastsovereign.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:15154 is at least 1 and you funded Airship Militarization, you gain +2 Elven Negotiations. If the Airship Counter is 2 or more, you gain a further +1 Elven Negotiations. * If your Darghelon score is 4 or less, you lose -1 Elven Negotiations. If your Gheldaron score is 4 or less, you lose -1 Elven Negotiations. You can get the two maluses at the same time. * If you funded the Denmiel Archives, you gain +1 Elven Negotiations. * If your Sylvan Casualties score is 0, you gain +1 Elven Negotiations. If it's 1, you lose -1 Elven Negotiations. If it's 3, you lose -3 Elven Negotiations. You can also talk to a number of NPCs to get a better score. * Lynine's mage, lower right corner of the tent you start in, grants +1 Elven Negotiations. * Orilise's mage, lower left corner of the tent you start in, grants +1 Elven Negotiations. * The Darghelese ambassader, an elf close to Janine's tent, grants +1 Elven Negotiations. * Once you talked to Janine, and if your Airship Counter is 2 or more, there's an elven airship captain that appears near her. She grants +1 Elven Negotiations. * For the same conditions, there's also a succubus airship crewman, who grants +1 Elven Negotiations. * After speaking to Janine, there's an horny member of the Mother's Guard, right of the main meeting area. Talking to him grants +1 Elven Negotiations. Speaking to Queen Eytria (blond one on the left, Queen of Darghelon) without speaking to Janine first grants -1 Elven Negotiations. However, talking to her while having talked to Janine first doesn't lead to any bonus. Likewise, speaking to Queen Dheria (black haired one on the right, Queen of Gheldaron) without speaking to Janine first give you a -1 Elven Negotiations malus. However, you can also talk to her a second time to tell her what you think is the biggest threat. * Choosing Local retaliation grants +2 Elven Negotiations. * Choosing Aram grants +1 Aram, +1 Eustrin, and it's likely to have further consequences later. You can also talk to Melymyn, the leader of the Mother's Guard. If you talked to Janine first, you gain +1 Elven Negotiations, otherwise it's -1 Elven Negotiations. If Orilise's RP are 90 or more, you gain an additional +1 Elven Negotiations. And you also gains Orilise simply for having this conversation. Once you've done everything you want, go talk to Janine to start the negotiations. If you maxed Janine's RP, you gain +2 Elven Negotiations. Then there's a small modification based on your Arclent Acceptance. Then you're prompted to choose a strategy for the negotiations. Then you need to choose which nation will conduct the magical checks. "Both nations" is clearly the worst choice. At this point, if your Darghelon score is 8 or more, you gain +1 Elven Negotiations. Same thing with Gheldaron: if it's 8 or more, then you get an additional +1 Elven Negotiations. Now it's time for the results of your negotiations. Ghenalese Battlefield 1 Basically, in this section you're supposed to do everything you can to help Ghenalon. You can start by having the initial conversation with the guard. * There's a Ghenalese mage orc in red. Talking to him for the first time grants +1 Ghenalon Assist. * If Kalant joined the Order of Silence, you can talk to him for +1 Ghenalon Assist. * If you invested in the Iron Cudgel back in the HQ, you can talk to one of them for +1 Ghenalon Assist. * Talk to the Ghenalese mage right of the flag for +1 Ghenalon Assist. If you completed the Purity research, you get another +1 Ghenalon Assist. If you started the Demonic research, you additionally gains +2 Ghenalon Assist. * If you sent Mestan scout the border before the Fucklord attacked the warcamp, he's here, and you can talk to him for +1 Ghenalon Assist.If you sent him in a version prior to 0.44.0, the switch isn't set properly, and he'll appear instead during the Ghenalese Battlefield 2 section. * On the battlefield, there are 4 groups of Rodakan orcs, which grants +1 Ghenalon Assist each when defeated. * In the Early Troops Path, there is a "probe orcs" group on the bottom of the maps. When talking to him, Robin mentions that defeating them might be hurtful. Killing them anyway lands you -2 Ghenalon Assist. * There are supply crates on the left of the battlefield. Taking them grants +1 Ghenalon Assist. * There is a soldier guarding a small house on the battlefield. Talking to him grants +1 Ghenalon Assist. If Dari has joined the harem, you get a further +2 Ghenalon Assist and Dari. * Trying to exit the map by the south leads to an encounter with Rodakan Tower orcs. If you've got the Orcsphere, you gain +1 Ghenalon, otherwise it's -2 Ghenalese Front. * Once you've encountered the Rodakan Tower orcs, talk with Balia for +1 Ghenalon Assist and Balia. * Once you've talked to Balia, talk again to the Ghenalese mage orc for a further +1 Ghenalon Assist. Note that interacting with the supplies at the center of the map won't change the Ghenalon Assist score. However, it will grant you Ivala. You need to have the initial conversation with the guard first for these supplies to appear. Once you've done everything you want, go back to the guard and talk to him to end this section. Now you've got the results of your efforts, based on your Ghenalon Assist score. Zirantian Palace Aftermath This section starts by calculating the results of your previous actions, in function of who you supported. Now that this is done, Zirantia Help is reset to 0. You can then have a number of conversations to boost it again. * You can talk to the supply room guard for +1 Zirantia Help. * In the room just south of the supply room, you can talk to Fuani for +1 Zirantia Help. * At the entry room, you can talk to Varia for +1 Zirantia Help. * Wynn's in the bottom right room, and grants +1 Zirantia Help. * If Altina's in the party, you can talk to her in the top left room, the one you occupied during your first visit in Zirantia. It grants +1 Zirantia Help and unlocks an option in a later choice. * If you supported the OZL, you can talk to the Zirantian Ambassador in his room (top right) for another +1 Zirantia Help. * If you supported no one, then Biyue is in this room instead, and grants you +2 Zirantia Help. Once you've done everything you want, exit the palace by the south to make your final decision. The last choice, "Absorb sexual energy", only appears if you've talked to Altina. Basically, if you've got a problem somewhere, try to solve it, and if you haven't any problem, pick Altina's solution. Since the full results are a bit complex, they're given in a different table. And then there's a final calculation based on your new Zirantia Help score. Erosian Warcamp 2 / Kyangan You start this section by automatically losing -2 Ghenalese Front. Then, Megail gives you 1,000,000 ProN for investing. It's only for this section: if you don't spend everything, you'll lose it at the end of this section and go back to your previous ProN amount. Now, the game will check if Kyangan was taken. If Kyangan Check is 5 or more, then the city was taken cleanly and you go there, You also gain Megail. On the other hand, if it wasn't, you stay at the warcamp. Anyway, you can now invest your ProN. Simply talking to Iris and Lynine, even without investing, grants +1 Erosian Front each. If you're in Kyangan, then the total cost is 1,375,000 ProN. If you're in the warcamp, then it is 1,325,000. Once you've done everything you want, talk to the black-haired unsuccubus to end this section. Ghenalese Battlefield 2 This section starts by calculating how much damage Ginasta is causing, and the consequences of how well the front is going. You've also got some further bonuses. * If you haven't talked to Mestan yet, you can now for +1 Ghenalon Assist. * If Dari joined the harem and you rescued the people trapped on the battlefield, you can talk to her for another +1 Ghenalon Assist. * There's a defecting Rodakan succubus on the battlefield. You can talk to her for +1 Ghenalon Assist, +2 Rodak, and possibly further consequences later. And then you've got the result of the Ambush Check. Then the Fucklord uses demons to launch an attack. How successful it is depends on the number of blue demons you killed previously (Thoroughness). After that, there's a fight between the Empress and Ginasta. You're given two choices: either use a pacifying spell on Ginasta and bypass the fight, or fight her directly. If you use the spell, you gain Esthera. If you don't, you gain Ginasta but you lose Esthera. It's a though fight, so you should check out the Bosses page. If you use the Dominate skill against Ginasta, you lose RP with her, and it may have further consequences later. Final fights against the Fucklord There are actually two fights. During the first, you'll fight the Fucklord with Yarra, Vhala and Riala. During the second one you can choose your party. Since he's already injured, he isn't too difficult to fight. He's quite weak to lust attacks, so Yarra and Riala can deal him some pretty heavy damage. There are some calculations to determine how weak he will be when you fight him. All the "in battle" effects apply to Estaven in both fights, unless precised otherwise. The 1st FL Strength check determines how weak Estaven is during the first fight. If it's 7 or more, you'll fight Weaker Estaven, otherwise it'll be Weak Estaven. Weaker Estaven needs to be reduced to 33% or less of his HP, then Injury 2 will be ON and he'll abort the fight. It's basically the same thing for Weak Estaven, except that it's 25% of his HP. In any way, the fight will automatically end at the end of turn 9, so it's better to deal damage quickly to injure him. The 2nd FL Strength check is then used to determine his weakness during the second fight. If it's 8 or more, you'll fight Weakest Estaven, otherwise you'll fight Weaker Estaven. He's not much of a challenge either way. There are also some calculations based on the FL War Bonus score. Aftermath You can choose to let Wendis torture the Fucklord or not. Letting her grants Entity Cohesion and Sabitha, and may have further consequences later. Stopping her doesn't seem to have any immediate effect. You then talk with Sabitha. Some hidden stats are affected by various choices made during the war. You then liberate the Fucklord's harem, and get Lynine. She can now be maxed, if she couldn't before. And now it's time for the usual after-war conversations. Talking to Fheliel grants RP with her, and may have further consequences later. After the orgy Esthera will evaluate the outcome of the war, front by front. First Erosia: Then Ghenalon: Iris will bring the report for the Tower Front: After that Esthera will comment on the war overall: References Category:Guides Category:Game mechanics